


You're The One That I Want

by glindathegood



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/pseuds/glindathegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2014 Rumbelle Secret Santa gift exchange<br/>for tumblr user sydnam<br/>based on the prompt by tumblr user whatbethsays<br/>High School Drama Class AU- Belle French and Jason Gold hate eachother, but when they are cast as romantic opposites in the school musical, a different feeling seems to grow between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

Belle sat in the hall outside the drama room along with about a dozen fellow students. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, and she wished she could simply get the audition over with. Just as she was about to pull out her book and start reading to calm her jitters, her name was called. Belle stood up, took a deep breath, and walked through the door.  
“Hello, I’m Belle French and I will be auditioning for the role of Sandy,” Belle stated confidently.  
“Thank you, Miss French, we’re going to start with a cold reading. Uh, let’s bring Mr. Gold to read Danny Zuko for you,” the casting director, Ms. Blanchard replied sweetly.  
It took all Belle’s strength not to object instantly. Jason Gold was the most impossible, stuck-up guy in the entire school. And he was extremely talented and attractive, which of course made it worse. It might have been possible to deal with him if he was a nice guy, but, of course, he abused his position as the most popular guy in school, and for many people he made life a living hell.  
Jason Gold swaggered in and casually flipped his hair. He winked at Belle, and she rolled her eyes in disgust.  
“Gold,” she said, coolly.  
“French,” he said in a mocking tone, and smirked.  
Belle stared daggers at him, but it was cut short by Ms. Blanchard. She handed them each a script.  
“Alright, top of the page. Begin when you’re ready.”  
Belle looked at Gold uncertainly and waited for a response. He shrugged and they began to read.

Two weeks later Belle walked into her 4th period drama class to find a mass of people crowded around the call board.  
“The cast list,” she thought with a start.   
She prepared herself to push through the crowd, but oddly enough they all parted for her. When she reached the board, she found herself face to face with Jason Gold. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Slightly panicking, Belle turned her attention towards the cast list.  
Sandy……………..Belle French  
Belle was elated, at least until she saw what was written directly below.  
Danny Zuko……...Jason Gold  
She looked up at Gold in disbelief, and he grinned. Belle stomped to her seat fuming as class began.  
“First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you on your roles in Grease,” began Ms. Blanchard. “You all did a wonderful job and I can’t wait to begin creating a wonderful show.”  
One of Belle’s friends, Anna, raised her hand, giggling. “Why did you cast Belle and Jason together?”  
Ms. Blanchard looked slightly perplexed,but quickly recovered. “Well, I just thought they had great chemistry during their reading. They really pulled off the sexual tension between the two characters.”  
Belle’s friends practically shrieked with laughter, and she was absolutely mortified. By the look on his face, Gold was too. After all, he couldn’t have anyone thinking there was anything going on with him and a little bookworm like Belle.  
“After school rehearsals begin next week. Now let’s start working on your monologues.”

Over the next few weeks, they began blocking the show, scene by scene, song by song. It was all going great, especially since Belle barely had to interact with Jason.  
“Okay, guys, thanks for coming. I think we’re going to switch gears and try You’re the One That I Want.” Ms. Blanchard said one day as she got settled in.   
Belle groaned and reluctantly got on stage and stood next to Gold as they got to work. For the entire afternoon they worked on blocking, and luckily didn’t have to do much acting yet.   
They finished working through the scene with about five minutes left of rehearsal, and Belle thought she was free. She could avoid it for one day more.  
“I know we’re almost out of time, but I’d really like to run through the entire scene once. And make sure you go all-out,” Ms. Blanchard smiled encouragingly at Belle, and she felt herself die a little inside.  
They were called to their places and Ms Blanchard started the backing track.  
“I got chills, they’re multiplyin’,” Gold sung. Belle caught herself thinking how good of a Danny Zuko he was, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and got in character.  
“You better shape up, because I need a man,” Belle sung, and her disgust melted away. She was so comfortable on stage, and could almost forget what was happening.  
They came to the ending of the song, and something suddenly came over Belle.  
“You want me to go all-out, I’ll go all-out,” she thought, and kissed him straight on the lips.  
She felt his surprise, but it didn’t last for long. Suddenly he was kissing back, and Belle felt fireworks. After what seemed like a lifetime, she realized what was going on and pulled away. Gold looked dazed, not like his usual concrete self. For a moment, under the harsh stage lighting, Belle thought he looked almost vulnerable.   
“God, warn me next time,” he muttered, and the moment was over.  
Belle left the school as quickly as possible, suddenly feeling embarrassed over the kiss. Of course, everyone else would take it as a stage kiss, but Belle felt it had been more than that. And it scared her.   
The stars twinkled above her as Belle walked across the darkened school parking lot to her car. When she got closer she unlocked the door and reached out to open the door.  
“Belle,” a voice said.   
Belle made a squeaking noise and jumped. She whirled around to see Jason sitting on the hood of his Cadillac, which was parked right beside hers.  
“Gold, oh my god. What are you doing?” she said, exasperated.  
“I just thought we needed to talk,” he replied.  
“What in the world would you have to say to me?” Belle asked.  
“Well, I just thought after what happened on stage, that you might…..” he trailed off.  
“What happened on stage? Do you mean the kiss? Because if you came out here just to tease me you can back off,”  
Gold looked mildly amused. “While I’m impressed by your sudden confidence, that’s not what I meant. Look, I think I’m just wasting my time. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He jumped off the hood and opened his car door.  
“Wait!” Belle yelled, surprising even herself. “Do you mean you felt it, too? When we kissed, I mean?”  
He turned back to Belle and smirked. “I knew it.”  
“I hate you,” she said, and suddenly they were in each other’s arms, kissing in the moonlight. And, for the first time, everything felt right.


End file.
